Desflorar
by Emiita
Summary: –Natsu, yo te desfloraré. –Natsu alzó ambas cejas. – ¿Tus neuronas se congelaron de tanto desnudarte, Gray? Yo lo que quiero es dejar de ser virgen con el pene, no con el culo, gilipollas.


**Declaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno y conversaciones explicitas, por eso la T. OoC. UA. Insinuación de ¿Cómo se llama a la pareja?¿NatSti? Déjalo en Natsu x Sting...es decir, que sí, que es algo así como yaoi xD La pajada mental está explícita en cada frase. xD

**Nº palabras:** 1.594

**Resumen: **–Natsu, yo te desfloraré. –Natsu alzó ambas cejas. – ¿Tus neuronas se congelaron de tanto desnudarte, Gray? Yo lo que quiero es dejar de ser virgen con el pene, no con el culo, gilipollas.

* * *

**Desflorar**

La pubertad es una mierda.

Natsu ha llegado a esta acertada y trágica conclusión después de pensar mucho -y de hacerse muchas pajas.-

¿Qué por qué? Bueh, está el problema del acné, los momentos interminables típicos de adolescentes dónde-nadie-te-entiende, las erecciones matutinas producidas por sueños húmedos no identificados, sí, esas cosillas causadas por las queridísimas hormonas. En una palabra, hermoso.

Pero, básicamente, lo que realmente es una gran cagada para un adolescente de diecisiete años es el asuntillo del sexo y todo lo que conlleva.

Natsu aún es virgen y no sabe qué hacer. Vaaale, sí, es fácil, coges a una buena hembra humana -no, animal-, la abres de patas y le introduces esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas -el pirulo, polla, pene o Natsu junior, como mejor te convenga- dentro de su agujerito...el del medio, no el de atrás -ojo con eso.- Y olé, ya eres hombre.

Sip, la teoría es fácil y está clara. ¿La práctica? Es una puta mierda -es virgen y se hace pajas, genio no hacía falta ser.-

¿Por qué? Bueh, por un defecto físico no es. Natsu puede ser muchas cosas, pero feo no es una de ellas -por muy afeminado que te pueda parecer el pelo rosa. Y no es teñido, cojones.-

Natsu tiene no uno, sino tres problemas fundamentales.

Primero, se muere de vergüenza. ¿Qué? Sí, joder, es valiente, impulsivo y hasta gilipollas a veces, pero lo que es el arte de la seducción no viene escrito en su código genético, se le da como el puto culo -y llegar y decir _"Oye ¿qué tal, cómo va tu vida, me desvirgas?" _No cree que sea una opción sana para su salud mental y su salud en general- Segundo, la idea de penetrar a una mujer no le convence -y este punto es aclarado ahora mismo.- Y tercero es gay -lo sé, muchas heterosexuales lloraron su pérdida.-

–Llamita, tengo la solución.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y miró a Gray, confundido.

–Lo de tu –tosió. –virginidad. –y evitó sonreír sin éxito.

Salamander -apodo que nunca supo cuándo recibió por sus compañeros de clase, pero así fue. Amistad.- apretó los nudillos y la mandíbula y se maldijo una vez más por haberle contado a ese gilipollas su secreto -malditos juegos de niñas. Nunca más jugaría a verdad o reto en una noche de chicos. Nunca. Películas de miedo, palomitas, videojuegos, revistas porno, pero nunca verdad o reto. -

–Deja de reírte, bastardo.

–Oye, reconoce que tiene gracia. –Natsu entrecerró la mirada. –Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que tú, el alumno de Fairy Tail más impulsivo, busca problemas y cabeza hueca que conozco, tuviera problemas para tener sexo.

– ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! –estalló, gritando demasiado.

Erza desde la otro extremo del jardín del colegio los observó con su aura de batalla y ambos fingieron ser muy buenos amigos –los mejores.- Hasta en los recreos la tía los vigilaba y daba miedo, incluso con los labios manchados de pastel de fresa. Quién lo diría.

Gray suspiró.

–Te contradices, llamita.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua.

–Tal y como lo dijiste parece que tengo defectos físicos o algo así. ¡Qué no soy bobo, joder! Al final tendré que hacerle caso a Lucy y esperar a encontrar a la persona adecuada, aunque no entendí exactamente qué quiso decir. Lucy es tan rara.

Gray bufó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Cerebro de fuego, déjate de mariconadas, y escúchame. –él lo miró con recelo. –Ya no será necesario que esperes y acompañes a Lucy a vestir santos -porque en serio, esa chica no tiene ni idea de cómo seducir y nunca tendrá novio.- ¡Yo tengo la solución!

– ¿Vestir santos? –se rascó la cabeza.

–Natsu, yo te desfloraré. –e hizo un gesto dramático auto señalándose que si hubiera sido en otro momento, hasta le habría hecho gracia y todo.

Natsu alzó ambas cejas y casi, casi estuvo tentado a reírse, pero cuando vio la expresión seria de Gray, supo que iba en serio. Y volvió a maldecirse por contarle nada a ese estúpido stripper de pacotilla.

– ¿Estás tonto? ¿Tus neuronas se congelaron de tanto desnudarte, Gray? Yo lo que quiero es dejar de ser virgen con el pene, no con el culo, gilipollas.

– ¿No es lo mismo? Es sexo de todos modos. –se encoge de hombros.

–Si me _desfloras_–hace comillas y rueda los ojos. –como dices, tú me la metes a mí, no yo a ti.

– ¿Y qué?

–Que entonces no dejo de ser virgen.

–En teoría sí dejarías de serlo. Ser virgen es nunca haber mantenido relaciones sexuales, y practicar sexo anal también es una forma de relación sexual, por lo que, sí dejarías de ser virgen. –le soltó con tono sabihondo.

Natsu alzó las cejas.

–Qué listo. Como se nota que eres un pervertido.

–Al menos yo sé sobre el tema y no tengo que hacerme pajas para que no me estallen los huevos. –su amigo frunció el ceño. –Entonces puedo desflorarte y quitarte tu virginidad, llamita. –se burló.

–Cállate, cerebro de hielo. –gruñó. –No lo harás.

– ¿Por qué? Eras tú el que se quejaba de que eras virgen y te daba vergüenza decírselo a alguien, y blah, blah, blah. Yo tengo una solución fácil y tú ahora te niegas. ¡Quién te entiende! Eres peor que una chica.

–Pero yo quiero meterla, no que me la metan. –lloriqueó.

– ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con meterla, llamita? –bufó, Gray. – ¿Ya no eres virgen por el culo y por eso quieres probar algo nuevo, o qué?

–No, no he estado con nadie. –sus mejillas se arrebolaron y Natsu apartó la mirada. Joder, que mariquita se sentía -una cosa es ser homosexual y otra ser un nenaza. Qué él era muy macho, mierda.-

– ¿Entonces?

–Qué no, joder. Sería muy raro. Yo quiero mandar, no recibir. –y recordó, sorprendido. –Además ¿tú de qué mierda vas? ¿No eras hetero y ahora eres homo? ¿No te acostaste con Juvia?

–Tuve una experiencia sexual con Lyon, y fue agradable -le di lo suyo, ya me entiendes.- Y Juvia me gusta y seguimos quedando para algún polvo ocasional. –le guiña un ojo.

–Pervertido.

–Bisexual, si no te importa. –suelta, altanero.

–Gilipollas, diría.

–Cómo quieras.

Natsu y Gray se quedaron en silencio durante, aproximadamente, unos veinticinco segundos, sufriendo un terrible momento incómodo, donde ninguno de los dos sabía cómo seguir la estúpida conversación.

– ¿De verdad te follaste a Lyon?

La curiosidad mata al gato, Natsu.

– ¿Quieres detalles?

Y así fue como Gray traumatizó al joven homosexual Natsu que aún era virgen y no tenía previsto dejar de serlo por el culo en mucho tiempo -con la polla era otro asunto, joder. Meter es mejor que sacar. Caminar como un pato no estaba dentro de sus planes.-

* * *

Gray observó a Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa hoy?

–Nada.

Uh, claro, nada.

–Llamita, dime que cojones te pasa. Tu sonrisa estúpida me está poniendo de los nervios.

–No es nada.

Natsu siguió sonriendo de esa manera tan de anuncio de dentífrico y Gray tuvo ganas de vomitar arcoíris.

–Natsu, escúpelo.

– ¿Qué?

–Joder, idiota, dime qué te pasa. –estalló Gray, controlando su voz para que Erza no los castigara por gritar en los pasillos. –Anoche parecías un muerto viviente en la fiesta y ahora podrías salir volando. ¡Eres peor que una mujer!

–No me compares con una mujer, idiota. ¡Soy un hombre!

Gray alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

–Elfman y su doctrina te ha lavado el cerebro. –meneó la cabeza. – ¿Pasó algo qué me perdí anoche?

–Si no fueras tan pervertido, lo sabrías, stripper. –se enfurruñó.

–No seas crío, llamita. Además, era un trío, coño, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad solo porque tú estabas de morros. –le reprochó. –Yo te di una magnifica solución y me rechazaste, ahora jódete.

–Bah, no es necesario.

– ¿Qué? –se desconcertó Gray. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Anoche. Lo hice. Con la polla. –aclaró.

– ¿Con quién?

Natsu se sonrojó a medias y miró más allá, donde un rubio jovenzuelo le devolvió la mirada casi sin querer y disimuló de manera torpe y abochornado que no lo estaba observando a escondidas. Se giró con rapidez, chocando con Lucy e inmediatamente comenzó una perorata con ella, burlándose de su trasero sin causa aparente.

A Gray se le cayó la mandíbula al piso, más o menos.

–No me jodas, Natsu.

–No lo hago. –le respondió con cierta chulería.

–Bien visto, Sting camina raro hoy, por lo que tiene sentido, pero… ¿de verdad? ¿Con él?

– ¿Y por qué no? Tú lo hiciste con Lyon, que es casi como tu hermano.

–Eso es diferente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque sí. Yo quería desflorar a Salamander. –canturreó, burlándose de él.

–Oh, cállate, bastardo. –lo empujó, evitando que lo abrazara.

–En fin, ya eres sexualmente activo -¿Se lo dijiste a Lucy? Ahora ella será la única virgen del grupo.- ¿Y cómo fue?

Natsu se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a decir nada.

–Veenga, cuéntamelo.

–No seas guarro, cerebro de hielo.

Gray cerró la boca y se dio cuenta de las miradas cómplices que compartían Natsu y Sting. Ah, tan inocentes. Parecían unos pequeños colegiales que se habían besado a escondidas -un pico. No de esos besos donde tienes la lengua en la campanilla y quieres más.- Aún tenían mucho que aprender y experimentar.

–Y ahora que ya no eres virgen con la polla ¿quieres que te desflore por el culo, llamita?

Natsu ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle algún improperio, simplemente se lanzó contra Gray para meterle la zapatilla de deporte por el culo, y desflorarlo a él.

* * *

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió esta super pajada mental cargada de OoC? Nunca lo sabrás, muahahahahahaaaa xDDDD Nah, tiene que veer con el jueguito dichoso de las preguntas que hice donde colocas los pj del fandom que más te gusten del 1 al 12 y según las preguntas salen cosas raras...a mi me salió una donde ponía ¿qué argumento usarías si Gray desflora a Natu? y yo comencé a balancearme de un lado a otro, traumatizada Lol Naaah, eso no pasó, sino que se me ocurrió esta cosa que terminé hoy y me encanta por lo...divertido xD simplemente me gusta aunque Gray sea un pervertido bisexual y Natsu un macho muy macho gay xDDD Oh, y mi pobre Lucy sea virgen pese a que sea la mejor seduciendo con su trasero...Lol_

_Mi unicornio debería de dejar de darme mierdas para fumar, me vuelvo loca~ xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
